


Mudblood

by Mignun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignun/pseuds/Mignun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after dinner, a young Rose finally asks her mother where that peculiar scar came from. Sometimes, a child's innocence can change a whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudblood

"Mummy, why do you have that on your arm?" little Rose Weasley asked one day after dinner. Hermione sighed, knowing that one day her children would be asking for the story. She glanced down at the scar Bellatrix put on her arm many years ago.

"A very bad person did this to me, Rosie. It was when I was younger," Hermione calmly explained, motioning Rose to sit down at the dinner table. Once her daughter sat down, Hermione took her hands and clasped them around Rose's. "Remember the reason why Uncle Harry is really famous in the Wizarding World?"

Rose scrunched up her nose in concentration before explaining, "Oh, yeah! He defeated Moldy-Shorts!"

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Has your Uncle George been teaching you things I don't know about?"

"No," Rose replied quickly with her eyes wide. One look from her mother made her break. "Yes, mummy! I just don't want Uncle George to get into trouble. Auntie Ginny got really mad when Uncle George told James something about a man named Dean. I thought she was goi –"

"Rose," Hermione interrupted with a smile. "Uncle George isn't going to get into trouble, so calm down. Please."

Hermione watched as her heaving child tried to catch her breath. Internally, she could only chuckle to herself. Rose always had a habit of speaking really fast when in trouble, a habit she – fortunately – developed. Thank Merlin for that. If we didn't, this whole family would be in chaos, she thought.

"Uncle George told us to call him Moldy-Shorts because he doesn't deserve his name being said. He told us that a man like that doesn't need recognition for all the bad things he did," Rose finally explained, and her previously red face went back to its usual pallor. "Did he give you that scar?"

"No, honey. One of his followers did this to me one night; she was a very bad lady by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But why that word? Daddy says it's a really bad word," Rose asked, confused. "Why would she use that word?"

"Because some people are really, really mean towards those born without magic," Hermione explained, trying to find the right words. "I was born without magic, so people immediately thought less of me."

"Really? But you're amazing, Mummy. That lady was stupid for doing that to you."

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes from her daughter's childish innocence, and she reached over to kiss her daughter on the top of her head. "I love you so much, Rosie."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with posting my works on here. It really is a lovely site, but I think I'm just going to post my favorites. Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
